Não diguila a mambeira!
by Triele
Summary: Os Winchesters dão um trato no impala numa tarde de sol. No wincest.


Dean saiu correndo em disparada em direção ao banheiro.

Estava apertado, apertado, apertado.

Também, tomou todas no almoço pra ajudar a descer o hamburger com as fritas!

Enquanto se aliviava pensou que Sam era um bobo. Podia ter ficado com a moça bonita, mas preferiu ficar na mesa com aquele livro idiota dele.

_Bobão!

Estava lá, distraído pensando que o dia estava muito bonito, calor, um sol de rachar e eles cuidando do impala. Tudo perfeito.

_Diiimmmmmmmmmmm! Diiiiimmmmmmmmm!_Diiiiiimmmmmmmmm!_

Dean tomou um susto tão grande que perdeu a mira e chegou a respingar urina nos pés descalços. Guardou seu precioso amigo com mãos trêmulas tomando cuidado com o desgraçado do zíper que estava sempre à espreita, pronto para dar um beliscão dolorido nas partes, saiu correndo na direção do som, se apavorando ainda mais porque agora junto com os gritos chamando seu nome também podia ouvir Sam chorando aos berros.

Alguma coisa horrível estava acontecendo com seu irmãozinho.

Quando se aproximou deu a volta no impala porque não conseguia ver Sam, só podia ouvir seus soluços e ver o homem moreno curvado conversando com ele num tom apaziguador.

_Oque? O que foi pai?

_Diiimmmmmmmm!

_Oi Sammy? O que foi?

Dean se aproximou do irmãozinho ficando entre ele e o pai. John riu da postura do seu mais velho se colocando entre ele e Sam, que segurava a mangueira de onde ainda jorrava água enquanto lágrimas e ranho escorriam pela sua cara em mais uma birra do dia. A terceira pra ser franco.

John estava tentando ser paciente mas Sam estava um saco hoje.

_Sammy, para de manha senão te dou uns tapas!

Dean fechou a cara pro pai e voltou a falar com Sam, todo meloso.

_Oque foi Sammy, porque você tá chorando.

Sam, esfregando uma mãozinha gorducha na cara, passando ranho e lágrimas pra lá e prá nas fuças, apontou para o pai e depois para a mangueira segura na sua outra mãozinha, finalmente dando a explicação para todo aquele chororô.

__Dii! O pai vai diguilá a mambeira! _

Ah! Então era esse o problema! O escândalo era bem válido na opinião de Dean, já que estava uma delícia brincar com a água enquanto o pai lavava o carro deles.

_Pai, deixa a gente brincar mais um pouco, não desliga não!.

_É ! Não diguila mambeira! Não diguila, não diguila, _**NÃO DIGUILA!**_

_Sammy...

O tom de John para Sam era de aviso, mais uma birra e a bundinha cheia de fralda de Sam ia ficar quente!

_Chega de água pros dois, você já tá ficando com a boca roxa de frio Sammy!

_Não, não, não! Mambeira, mambeira, mambeira! _**MAMBEIRA!**_

_Vem Sammy, vem com o Dee! Vamos tomar banho depois a gente brinca de pintar aquele seu livro chato. Como você preferiu esse livro bobo ao invés de ficar no parquinho com a moça eu não entendo. O parquinho tava taaaãooo legal!

__Não paquinho! **Mambeira!**_

_Não mambeira, banho! E não é mambeira! É mangueira! E eu quero fazer xixi de novo. Muita coca! – explicou para o pequeno.

_Banho Dii?

_É! Banho Sammy.

_Xixi Dii?

_É Sammy! xixi...de novo...

Dean foi saindo arrastando Sam pela mãozinha e cantando pra ele.

_Sammy tá com a fralda suja, Sammy tá com a fralda suja, Sammy tá com a fralda suuuuujaaa!

_Não Dii, fauda suza não!

John ficou olhando seus meninos seguirem rumo ao quarto que ocupavam, Sam só de fralda, com suas pernocas gordinhas e seus pezinhos descalços gargalhando enquanto retrucava a canção do irmão e Dean segurando-o firmemente pela mãozinha.

_Eu já vou aí te ajudar com o Sammy, Dean!

Dean ainda lançou um olhar zangado para o pai por sobre o ombro antes de entrarem no quarto.

Sam era terrível, genioso como o diabo, já Dean era um doce.

Carinhoso e gentil.

Igual a Mary.

Só azedava mesmo quando o assunto era o irmão. Aí ele virava um bicho e tinha coragem de enfrentar qualquer um.

John tinha muito medo de não poder dar um futuro seguro para os seus meninos, mas nesses momentos quando via a interação dos dois, quando via Dean tão pequeno ainda, correr pra socorrer Sam, conseguia sentir um pouco de fé no futuro.

Não sabia o que o destino reservava para Sam, só tinha aquele pressentimento que algo terrível se abateria sobre seu caçula, mas sabia no fundo do seu coração que enquanto Sam tivesse Dean, Sam estaria bem.

E acreditava que Dean nunca ia deixá-lo.

Nunca.

-W-

Eu tenho loucura pela infância desses dois! Sou doida nas pernoquinhas rechonchudas e nas mãozinhas do Sam!

Imagino aquelas covinhas e que bebê fofo que ele foi!

E o Dean deve ter sido uma graça, todo "hominho" bancando o protetor!

Reviews?

Mereço?

:}


End file.
